Forming a Tribe: the Raiding Clan
If you are looking for some of the best warriors among the Orlanthi, look no further than the Raiding Clan. They are a strong addition to any tribe, but realize that to get them on your side, you may have to give up a lot. Event Dialogue Note: Option 6 won't appear if the isn't in range to recruit in the potential tribe. If you've already recruited the , other options will be made available such as making a special deal for the trolls or booting either clan out of the potential tribe. Variant: If you have already recruited the , then this variant will appear: Consequences *The default option if you fail to reach an agreement, abandoning negotiations also causes a loss of whatever gifts you may have spent. *Considered among the finest war-leaders, allowing the to lead tribal raids will help gain their support. However, the warriors of the other clans may not like this so much. *If you are going to give in to their other demands, then demanding weaponthanes help patrol other tulas should be one of the obligations. Be sure not to demand too many warriors, though. You then get a choice of how many weaponthanes the will have to send to other clans. You will get a range of 1 through 5 to decide on. *'Offering seats on council' also means a substantial amount of power. 1 seat can usually be justified, but other clans may not like it if two are given, especially for some of the more martial clans. *If weaponthanes are going to help protect the tribe, then a modest amount of goods could be justified to pay the to equip them. You will be asked how much each other clan must pay in a range from 1 to 25. The higher the amount, the more will be swayed to your way of things, but it may prove a sticking point to other clans. *If you want the ' in the tribe, '''then you may have to give into hefty gifts to get the to join. My recommendation is to first get the in first because there will be a secondary window in which you can make...accommodations...for the trolls. See the 'Variant' below for more information. *'Giving gifts''' always works in a pinch. Just be sure not to make your herds too small, or give away too many goods. Variant If you have encountered this variant, then choosing Option 6 will open a secondary window in which you can determine the fate of the 's trolls: Variant Consequences *You will find expelling the trolls won't work. The will stand by their ways, no matter what. *The will suffer the presence of the trolls if they pay them tribute. There will be a choice of 1-20. The higher the number you pick, the more amenable the will be. *Another option to please the , you guarantee the trolls will submit to ritual humiliation. This may be the harder course, though it is cheaper. It does worsen relations with trolls at large. You will then go back to the for the next event. Please look at the Trouble with Trolls category in Forming a Tribe: the Planning Clan Category:Events